


Sayo and the Dog

by GGsYoyo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGsYoyo/pseuds/GGsYoyo
Summary: On the way home from band practice, Sayo Hikawa finds a lost puppy. She can't just leave it behind, so what will she do with it? Contains some Sayo angst, and some Hikawa twins angst.





	Sayo and the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic does NOT contain incest. If you want that, go somewhere else.

The cold evening rain pitters along my umbrella. Another day of practice has just finished. As hard as I’ve worked, I’m still not satisfied. I never will be. Not until I know I’m better than _her_. And yet, not matter how good I get, she’s right there with me. This is my passion, and it’s just a game for her, something to do for fun. Guitar is my heart and soul. Even if she does not understand this, I respect that she keeps pushing me harder and harder. Our rivalry, as one-sided as it is, encourages me. These are all thoughts that run through my head as I go home on a daily basis.

On this day though, I hear a sound as I pass by some buildings. I can’t mistake it. Nor can I ever think of ignoring it. It’s the whine of an unloved puppy. I sigh and follow my ears down the alleyway. How despicable could someone be, leaving it out in the rain like this? I look down, trying to find it. My eyes gaze over a sopping ball of brown fur. That must be it. I kneel down; it’s small. I could probably carry it home… Just for a night. Then I should take it to a shelter when I have more time. It needs somewhere dry. I hope being out in the rain does not make it sick or anything. I set my umbrella down against the building for a moment. I don’t mind getting a little wet. I scoop up the pup gently, then nestle it against me as I pick up the umbrella again. I can’t imagine this is too comfortable for it, but it’s about all I can do right now. It looks up at me, eyes filled with this look of emptiness and hopeless I know all too well. I feel my heart sink. This puppy needs and deserves someone to love it. Fine. I will.

I suppose then, I’ll need to get it to my room ASAP. Unfortunately, with how wet it is, I’ll need to first dry it off. It’s going to get water all over the floors, and as I think about this, I realize how bad of an idea this is to do on a whim. I will be responsible for this dog tonight and have to hide it from my family… Maybe dad would be okay with it… But I can’t let my sister see this. Not because she’d get angry. On the contrary, this would give her her own ideas. I fear for what she might do if she finds out I smuggled a dog into the house. Perhaps she’d adopt all stray animals in the neighborhood, just because she gets bored one afternoon. She might end up claiming it for herself, even. Many things go through that girl’s head all the time, and nobody but her can understand them. And a dog this small… I wonder how old it is. It’s still young, of course, but it’s incredibly small too. Most likely, it’s the runt of the litter, I empathize with that.

I get home and open up the door, putting my umbrella up and away. It looks like Hina’s already home… Just great. I have to get to the upstairs bathroom and not be seen, then to my room after drying it. I have to sort through two options: One is towels. A towel can only soak up so much water and by using it, the family will wonder what the hell I’m doing with them. The second is a hair dryer. Such a sensation would no doubt not be kind to the dog, exposing it to the hot air blowing on it when it isn’t used to that is both startling and uncomfortable, and if it makes noise, I’m going to be found out. I think of the two, using the hair dryer is the better option. I can at least use the guise of drying my own hair, should Hina elect to bother me from outside the bathroom, and it leaves no physical evidence behind. I just need to be mindful of the heat and keep the dryer moving as I dry it off. I can perhaps also get away with a trail of water, because I too, am dripping wet.

Up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom I go. It is unoccupied, and Hina hasn’t found me yet. This is good. I close the door behind me and get the hair dryer out from under the sink and plug it in. I sit the dog in the sink. “I hope you don’t find this too uncomfortable…” I turn it onto the lowest setting and start slowly blowing away at the fur. It’s so soft, and somehow not dirty or grimy. This means it was more than likely it was recently abandoned, and that’s also good for me, because it means I don’t have to wash it just yet. I can hopefully just dry it off and get it to my room without hassle, but then I have to end up hiding it from Hina still. It’s just one night though, right? I can handle that and go to a shelter first thing tomorrow before I go off to school. But, then Hina’s going to see me carry it out so… I can leave early. I can leave before she wakes up, drop it off, and go to school.

“Onee-chan!” I hear from outside the door. Of course Hina’s here… Of course. “Is that you?” I begrudgingly turn off the hair dryer. “Yes Hina, it’s me.” The puppy then makes a whine. This is non-ideal. I can hear Hina’s sparkles from the other side of the door. “Did onee-chan bring a puppy home?” Guh. No sense in hiding it. “Yes. It was alone and abandoned in the pouring rain. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Is it cute?”

“…I guess so.”

“That means it’s very cute!”

“Hina, shut up. I’m trying to dry it off.”

“Kay!”

And peace. She just walks off, I think. I get back to drying it. It doesn’t take too long, which I’m rather glad about. I turn the hairdryer off and exit, puppy in hands. The next thing I feel is arms around my torso. I’m stunned and slightly confused, eyes going from left to right. Who…?

“Onee-chan! Can I see him?”

Oh. Hina.

“I guess so….” My face turns a bit red and I look toward my feet. She’s so embarrassing sometimes, isn’t she? I am released from her grip and turn around. “Here.” I hand her the puppy and once more, her eyes light up with sparkles.

“He’s soooo cuuuteee! Are we gonna keep him? He’s so small, it’s boppin’!”

Time stops for a few moments. Are… we able to? Is this something that we are capable of doing with how little Hina and I are home? I sigh. “I don’t know, Hina. I had intended to care for him, just tonight, since it’s so rainy, but… I had planned on carrying him to the shelter tomorrow before school.”

Hina’s eyes instantly stop sparkling, returning to a dull yellow, and her smile fades. “Oh… I see, that’s okay, onee-chan.” I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Why does it matter to you?” Blunt. Not how I meant to ask that, but I’m not good at speaking. I hope that doesn’t offend Hina.

“I want us to take care of him together, onee-chan. He needs a lovely home, and I know how much you love dogs. I want you to be happy.”

Be… Happy… If only it were that easy. If only she understood what it was like to be me, day in and day out. Something inside me breaks, and a waterfall of emotions pour out.

“You say you want me to be happy, you act like nothing’s ever wrong in this house. Have you stopped to consider anything? Ever? Or do you just live in your own world, with nothing but sunshine and rainbows?” I take the puppy back. “You don’t know what it’s like, to live in the shadow of someone else, to see your life exist as nothingness in comparison. You, Hina, you get handed everything. Your talents and gifts let you do anything you want, and once you get bored, you move on to the next thing. You don’t understand hard work. You don’t understand passion. You don’t know how it feels to be the runt of the litter, tossed out…” My voice gets caught in my throat. Tears stream down my face as I run back to my room.

“Onee-chan, wait…!”

I think Hina chases after me, but I lock the door behind me. I don’t want to talk to her tonight. I climb into bed with the puppy. I guess I am keeping it after all, huh… So then, he needs a name. “Koromaru.” He looks up at me. Looks like he likes it. “I’ll be keeping you, then.” Not just for me, but for Hina too… I’ll apologize for my outburst later. I need to calm down. I need a bit of time to myself. I hold Koromaru close. “At least you can understand me, what it’s like to _be_ me.” Koromaru’s a dog, so probably not actually, but at least I like to think he does. “We’re both rejects. No matter how hard we try, we won’t ever reach the height, the potential, of our siblings.” I shake my head slowly. “I suppose that’s why I feel this connection to you, huh? Tomorrow, I’ll go out and buy you a dog bowl, some food, and some toys. Maybe you… can be what’s needed to bridge the gap between me and Hina. Thank you, for coming into my life.”


End file.
